


Cuando Dios nos escuche

by Natsuki_Uzumaki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Smut, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Uzumaki/pseuds/Natsuki_Uzumaki
Summary: Las personas rezan y elevan sus plegarias al cielo porque necesitan el consuelo de saberse escuchados.Esa noche él eleva sus plegarias para pedir perdón por amarlo de la manera en la que lo hace y porque simplemente su corazón no puede parar. Porque cuando Dios los escuche, sus pecados ha de perdonar.—Yo nací enfermo. Mi iglesia no ofrece absolución. El único cielo que conoceré será cuando nos encontremos en tu habitación.





	Cuando Dios nos escuche

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación y propiedad de Yuki Tabata, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.   
> Basado también en la canción Take me to church de Hozier.

—Padre… ¿por qué nos señalan en la calle y acusan nuestro amor de ser impuro o de atentar contra las leyes de Dios? Nunca le hicimos daño a nadie, ¿por qué teníamos que escondernos? ¿Por qué dicen que Dios no puede aceptarnos? ¿Por qué dicen que estamos enfermos?

Las lágrimas que se acumularon amenazando con salir sin control se contuvieron en la línea de sus párpados. Por primera vez no estaba alzando la voz, por primera vez estaba tomando con calma y la espera de la respuesta a sus preguntas. Lástima que aquel hombre de fe no pudiera más que ver con pena al pobre muchacho, sin importar lo que viniera de él no generaría consuelo, pero le lastimaba por igual el dolor en las palabras del adolescente de cabello cenizo.

—Dios te escuche, hijo. Para mi tú y Yuno se encuentran libres del pecado.

 

Ambos habían nacido en cunas que fueron olvidadas hasta que por la mano bondadosa de un clérigo que los recibió dentro de una pobre iglesia fue que por primera vez ambos cruzaron sus caminos. Crecieron en un pobre ambiente donde las esperanzas de un futuro no parecían pintar favorables; donde les enseñaron que cada noche hay que elevar sus plegarias al señor, para agradecerle la permisión de un día más de vida, donde aún y si fue difícil que por la escasa ayuda gubernamental rara vez les llegaba, en sus platos hubiera comida.  
Cuando aún eran muy jóvenes para entenderlo, el primer contacto profundo que tuvieron fue un beso. Asta lo había visto en unos jóvenes enamorados, cuando preguntó al padre qué era aquello la respuesta que recibió lo dejó convencido de que con Yuno podía hacerlo también porque:

—Los besos, son aquellas muestras de amor que se dan dos personas que se quieren mucho o se aman.

Por lo tanto, en vista de lo mucho que quería a Yuno, no estaba mal. Fue aceptado y siempre correspondido por él, aunque aun y cuando eran niños siempre eran dados a escondidas; con las luces apagadas antes de dormir o robados a quemarropa cuando jugaban entre la tierra del patio trasero de la iglesia. Aun siendo infantes la última vez que se les permitió hacerlo fue antes de que Yuno fuese adoptado, iría a una buena casa, a una buena familia, pero iría solo porque lo habían elegido a él y solamente a él.  
Sintió gusto por él, aunque en el fondo de verdad envidiara la oportunidad de ser adoptado, manteniendo para sí la esperanza de esa puerta la cruzara algún día alguien que quisiera llevarlo a su casa y que le diera un apellido, un lugar al que pertenecer, una casa a la cual pudiera llamar hogar. Su espera se alargó un poco más pero finalmente fue bien recibido por una pareja de una posición estable y que le abrió no solo las puertas de su casa sino también de su corazón. Yami Sukehiro y Charlotte Roselei, eran los nombres de quienes finalmente firmaron los papeles que lo sacaban de esa precaria iglesia y que se comprometieron a su crianza. Asta tenía doce años y siempre mostró agradecimiento. Matrimonios como aquel generalmente buscaban adoptar niños cuyas edades no fueran mayores a los dos años, niños que son fáciles de moldear, no como él que tenían un carácter ya formado. Aunque después se enteró por boca de Yami que un chico de su edad era más económico y menos problemático que un bebé, y por los trabajos que desempeñaban tanto él cómo su esposa, no les permitía contar el tiempo suficiente para atender necesidades constantes que tiene uno. Aun así, se adaptó rápido a ellos, a que ambos fuesen oficiales de policía en el departamento de investigación de casos especiales, fueron años muy felices, era un chico muy querido, era un chico muy enérgico y no había nadie para señalarlo de manera negativa más allá de su característica principal que lo hacía destacar al alzar siempre la voz.

 

Cuando Asta cumplió quince años, con la premisa de haber ingresado a una buena preparatoria —para asombro de muchos—, fue la segunda ocasión en la que el destino lo llevó hasta Yuno. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo, y siendo recordado con el mismo cariño el lazo de amistad que en antaño los unía como familia era fácil de reestablecer. Aunque resultaba problemático encontrar tiempo donde pudieran coincidir, solo al inicio. Yuno había ingresado a esa preparatoria con el mejor promedio por lo que las expectativas que se depositaban en él proveniente de los maestros y autoridades escolares eran mayores. En cambio, él, un chico que aparentemente logró su ingreso en un golpe de suerte por los números rojos que logró durante su primera semana de exámenes resultaba en los constantes regaños y tiempos de clases extras que se veía obligado a tomar para mejorar.  
De vez en cuando tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse con él para tener precisamente asesorías, después de todo los profesores consideraban a Yuno con la persona indicada para lidiar con el chico más cabeza dura que pudieran haber aceptado dentro de sus inmediaciones. Y una tarde en particular recordaba estar en el aula que era prestada para ellos dos por las tardes, con el crepúsculo reclamando el firmamento lentamente, observaba los trazos de su compañero, todo en él siempre parecía ser perfecto desde las buenas notas, la postura, la apariencia física y resaltando precisamente aquel atributo. Siempre pensó en Yuno como un chico apuesto, tenía una altura decente, ojos ambarinos, una nariz respingada, cabello negro como el plomo; que a veces picaba en sus manos el impulso de tocarlo, como cuando eran más pequeños y se la pasaba llorando, tenía la facilidad para consolarlo porque él siempre tuvo un temple más temerario; y solo para coronar esa bonita cara restaban sus labios delgados; le golpeaba el bochorno cada vez que se detenía a mirar con demasiado cuidado su boca, ¿recordaría acaso que ellos pasaban largos minutos sumergidos en toques de labios inocentes? La última vez que lo hicieron ambos tenían siete años, y él lo tenía fresco en su memoria cada vez que se fijaba en detalles como aquel.

—Deja de distraerte —fue precisamente Yuno quien golpeó su cabeza con el libro de ejercicios tratando de volverlo a la realidad.  
Asta abrió un poco los ojos con la sorpresa de verlo tan cerca. Había pensando demasiado acerca de él y se había perdido completamente—. ¡Las matemáticas son muy difíciles! —hizo un berrinche después de notar todo lo que su amigo y asesor ya había desarrollado de un problema algebraico.  
—Si sigues mirando como idiota a otro lado no vas a comprender nada, enano —soltó el regaño y después un suspiro, estaba cansado en ese día en particular y los gritos de Asta que parecían siempre ser el único medio de comunicación que conocía siempre le agudizaban la punzada de dolor.  
—¿Por qué no nos podemos saltar ese tema? —Pidió echándose por todo lo largo del pupitre rogando internamente por ser escuchado y tomado en cuenta.  
Otro suspiro alto y fuerte—. Si no hubieras obtenido tantos números rojos nos podríamos saltar eso, pero tenías que ser un idiota —el chico más alto tomó la silla que se encontraba justo delante de él y abrió el libro de álgebra que tenía entre sus manos.  
—Cállate, tú… bastardo de cara bonita —su rostro golpeó contra la madera del pupitre después de decir aquello. Y Yuno guardó silencio sobre lo dicho, un elogio que venía en conjunto a un insulto no era algo que debía dar un hombre que estaba enfadado cuando se le desmeritaba como lo hacía él, aunque esbozaba una sonrisa que se quedó con él por la poca atención que le restó.

 

Eventualmente los sentimientos se aglomeraban en su pecho haciéndolo sentir una enorme calidez al inicio que pensó solo era de nuevo esos sentimientos fraternales que ya le guardaba desde que eran más chicos, pero cuando se descubrió parando el impulso que le corría por besarlo, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de tenerlo enfrente o muy cerca fue que comenzó a preocuparse. Le preocupaba que ya no veía a Yuno como un compañero, asesor o amigo más, le preocupaba que quererlo y ansiarlo a ese nivel guardara una vergonzosa realidad detrás; le preocupó que en realidad se estuviera enamorando de él. 

—«Otro hombre.»

Con el tiempo había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de que ese tipo de contacto o amor no solía ser algo precisamente bien visto, así que dentro comenzó a sentir temor de sí mismo y lo que conllevaba el saberse amando a otro igual.

Creyó que sentirse de aquella manera solo era un error así que inicialmente aprovechó cuando una chica confesó su amor por él. Pensó que simplemente hacía falta un empujón y que quizá solo era cuestión de descubrirse así mismo un poco más. Con respecto a la chica, Noelle Silva era su nombre, habían sido amigos ese incipiente primer año en la preparatoria y que ella confesara su amor por él le hizo aceptarla para intentar sostener una relación. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta de que no sentía nada particular por ella, no hacía su corazón palpitar loco de emoción y cariño romántico cuando entrelazaban sus manos y mucho menos hacía sentir algo así cuando se besaban. Pudo parar y aclarar las cosas con ella, ser franco sobre lo que sentía estaba pasando por su cabeza o corazón, pero fue un poco injusto con ella, lo admite y aunque posteriormente se sintió muy mal por animarse a sí mismo pensando que quizá simplemente las emociones debían tener una incentivación más fuerte, a tener su consentimiento para involucrarse sexualmente. Al inicio fue difícil, tenía una enorme vergüenza porque a pesar de la motivación que ella manifestaba en primer lugar él por el contrario no podía sentirse excitado y no pudo concretar nada terminando encerrado en el baño, no queriendo verla, pero habían tenido la pésima idea de que fuese en casa de ella. Claro que se disculpó debidamente, pero no quiso hablar del tema y con el paso de los días comenzaron a marcar distancias y la ruptura fue inminente, pese al dolor que ella manifestó porque lo quería de verdad, él no se podía obligar a seguir mintiéndose. Era lo mejor para los dos.

 

Eran el inicio de vacaciones por la conclusión del primer año de preparatoria, Yami y Charlotte habían decidido hacer un viaje que se dieron como regalo por su aniversario, y por los problemas que Asta había presentado para poder mantener buenas, teniendo que asumir algunas clases complementarias, además, pensó que no sería mala idea que ambos pasaran tiempo de calidad en pareja, y que mejor que ser un buen hijo y permitirles algo de tiempo a solas garantizando aquello. Una tarde en particular del viernes después de encontrarse con Yuno, quien al parecer había suspendido su viaje de esparcimiento con su padre por cuestiones laborales del mismo, le brindó la oportunidad de convencerlo a dormir en su casa un simple rato de amigos, esa era la intención.  
Dio pie al inicio de una tarde entretenida, entre películas viejas y charlas, que eventualmente terminaron en cosas más profundas. Fue entonces que Asta escuchó por primera vez que William, el padre adoptivo de Yuno había enviudado hacía no más de medio año, teniendo como refugio una capilla cristiana a la que asistía con devoción intentando sanar las heridas de su corazón desdichado por la pérdida de su amada, era acérrimo en la entrega a esa fe que lo obligaba de vez en cuando a hacer algunas cosas que consideraría muy literales en los contextos que los escritos que consideraban como sagradas escrituras a interpretar. 

—«Sé que hay cosas a las que les debí prestar más atención, lo siento, Yuno.»

Escuchó y compartió algunas de sus opiniones, pasando largo y tendido una tarde que se construyó con otra serie más de temas varios desde maestros, clases, relaciones recientes. Siquiera siendo conscientes de cuan fácil era verse inmersos en conversaciones de ese tipo el tiempo se escurría como agua entre los dedos. Asta lo invitó a pasar la noche en su recámara cuando los videojuegos se volvieron pesados para la vista y los bostezos escapaban más que las palabras.  
Muy posiblemente era de madrugada, cuando ambos tocaron el colchón de pronto fue como si el cansancio se hubiese esfumado, comenzaron a matar el tiempo retomando una conversación hasta quedar en un silencio pasible que fue irrumpido solamente cuando Asta volvió a tomar la palabra:

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y te daba miedo la oscuridad? —Preguntó en tono asombrosamente bajo para tratarse de él—. Cuando eran noches de tormenta me pregunté muchas veces, si estarías bien sin mí —sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa ladina era la primera vez que le platicaba a alguien sobre esa inseguridad que sintió cada noche como aquella y lo que era más increíble es que fuera con ese mismo chico con el que estuviera hablando de esa inquietud.  
—Sí, era muy asustadizo —giró su rostro para verlo entre la penumbra, lo poco que su vista se había adaptado para notar su perfil—. Cuando nosotros nos despedimos, me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a tener miedo —la vista la levantó hasta fijarla en el techo de esa recámara.  
—¿Recuerdas eso? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de mantenerse en silencio durante un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo.  
—¿La despedida? Sí —respondió la pregunta por si las dudas girando de nuevo el rostro para encontrarse con él y descubrir en el proceso que también lo estaba mirando.  
—¿Quieres… hacerlo de nuevo? —Le costó formular la pregunta y que la lengua no se le enredara en el proceso.  
—¿Despedirnos? Si querías que me fuera lo hubieras dicho más temprano —el tono fue bastante neutro sobre su expresión dudaba que pudiera escudriñarla por completo entre esa oscuridad tan envolvente. Lo escuchó tartamudear una sarta de palabras a las que no les podía terminar de dar forma y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado—. Estoy jugando contigo, enano tonto. Hablas de besarnos, ¿no es así? —Recargó una mano sobre la cama y lo observó desde allí.  
—Ah… si eso te incomoda yo… bueno debe ser muy extraño, ya no somos niños y esto… —cortó el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo cuando lo notó recargando su peso sobre él y entonces enmudeció.

Yuno se inclinó acercándose lo suficiente al rostro ajeno sintiendo la respiración tibia, ese tipo de contacto siempre ocurrió por iniciativa de Asta, así que tener que tomar las riendas le supo bien y más aún cuando consiguió su boca. Le supo dulce el recordar la calidez que invadía su corazón cada vez que tenían oportunidad de besarse como en ese instante, era una sensación de hormigueo que escalaba discreta por todo su cuerpo y le dejaba el sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que tan magistralmente discernía hasta volverse un puñado de estela que lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente feliz.  
No quisieron parar en el contacto gentil donde solamente saboreaban la suavidad de los labios ajenos, el movimiento fue inminente así como el revoloteo de emociones emergiendo en ambas partes fue simplemente imposible de parar.

 

—«Todo eso venía detrás solo en un beso. Supe entonces que si pertenecía a un lugar, era sus brazos, que si tenía posibilidad de sentirme pleno era después de besar su boca. Ya no le tenía miedo a pensar en represalias o incluso si esto estaba mal.»

 

Decir que los primeros besos que se dieron sin estar resguardados en la penumbra fueron fáciles de dar era mentir terriblemente, sobre todo porque los primeros intentos acaban con regaños o disgustos hacer tal o cual movimiento, e incluso si era porque alguno de ellos se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sin mencionar los sustos y nervios que invadían al solo pensar que alguien podría atraparlos compartiendo ese tipo de contacto, tan dócil y casto. Ambos asumieron relativamente rápido sus sentimientos, de alguna manera habían decidido darle cara e incluso nombre a cómo es que se sentían. Se atrevieron a sostener sus manos, entrelazar sus dedos y tener momentos dulces.   
La gente suele mencionar que personas como ellos no tienen derecho a disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas, siempre temiendo a las represalias, las miradas críticas y los murmullos a sus espaldas. Decidieron entregarse mutuamente, dándose la mano debajo de los manteles o citándose a escondidas en espacios donde nadie más podría ser testigo del amor que había entre ambos.

 

—«Para el resto del mundo nosotros nacimos enfermos, pero ¿sabes algo, Yuno? Me encanta estarlo.»

 

Con el tiempo había dudas, había deseo de aventurarse a hacer cosas distintas. Fue Asta en secreto se había preparado mental y físicamente antes de que cualquier situación se diera por supuesto, anticipándose a su pareja. No se consideraba derrotado al resolver consigo mismo que quería ser él quién invitaría a su novio a colarse entre sus piernas, era un orgullo haber mantenido la confianza como para ser quien eliminaría la única brecha que le separaba de ser uno, en confianza, en cariño, anhelo, cuerpo, alma y corazón. Porque pudiendo ser un aparente arranque de deseo de los que siempre tenían y culminaban en fricción, toques y besos se encargó de encaminarlo a poder encarnarse.

 

—Yuno —le murmuró esa misma tarde. Era uno de esos días en los que Yami y Charlotte tenían trabajo de patrullaje, mientras ellos dos tenían toda la tarde y noche. El moreno se justificaba con William al decirle que se quedaba con Asta para ayudarlo a estudiar, ya sea por exámenes que tuviera a vuelta de esquina o porque simplemente era lo normal al ser su asesor y amigo.  
—¿Qué? —Le respondió con los labios enrojecidos porque habían pasado todo lo largo de una hora intercambiando besos, pero siquiera sentía incomodidad, bien podría pasar una más inmerso en ello.  
—Hagámoslo todo hasta el final esta vez —le pidió colando una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de tela tanteando entre las hebras oscuras de gruesos y rizados vellos, el inicio del despierto falo del chico. Era normal que tuviera esa condición después de que estuvieran compartiendo besos que subían gradualmente de nivel, como hacía un par de minutos atrás.  
—¿Estás seguro? —Sus labios se humedecieron con su lengua al pasar entre ellos manteniendo la mirada intensa contra él.  
—Más que seguro —se lanzó de nuevo a su boca mientras lo tenía a él aun bajo el toque de sus dedos.

De entrada, ninguno estaba usando una camiseta a esas alturas, por lo que las manos del tranquilo moreno se pasearon por la amplia espalda trigueña, palpando con seguridad en una caricia que le confortaba demasiado el alma, que le llenaba el corazón con algo que podía entender se definía como “sentimiento cálido”. Sus labios vieron por fin una nueva abertura entre los contrarios y dejaría que ese amor suave se transformara en algo más forme y vigoroso; eso porque mientras la boca del chico de cabellos platinados junto a la suya no diera pronto una tregua, podría deshacerse de los pantalones, con los movimientos del: estira y afloja entre sus labios delgados, deslizándose entre los dientes perlados de su amante, con el único fin de encontrar su lengua nuevamente como si no existiera cansancio alguno de tener el deleite al estar haciendo frente. Mientras, sus piernas hicieron el resto de la tarea de permitirse deshacer de sus prendas inferiores, esas que eran la última parte de la ropa de estar.

Un dedo, dos dedos. Labios en línea recta, parpados apretados, manos a sus costados apretando con fuerza las sabanas como si aquello ayudara a mermar la incomodidad de saber que invadía su ano solo con sus dígitos húmedos, pese a que antes de ello él mismo dejó una botella con lubricante entre sus manos, algo que les habría de facilitar mucho el encuentro, solo esperaba estar acostumbrado a tiempo.  
Yuno levantó de nuevo la mirada buscando algo de apoyo en él, pero solo podía comprobar lo decidido que podía encontrarse con respecto a seguir, no podía siquiera atreverse a insinuar que dentro de Asta encontraría un solo atisbo de duda o que incluso se atrevería a rechazarlo, al contrario, en ello había no más que su insinuación a seguir adelante. Tenía esa determinación embravecida de la que siempre se sintió admirado, así mismo una tenacidad por la cual ahora entendía bien que tuviera también a varias chicas dentro de la escuela tan encantadas con él pese que todos pudieran señalar más defectos que virtudes en ese pequeño cuerpo. Aunque el mencionado tampoco le perdió de vista los movimientos, queriendo descubrir que seguiría de allí; pese a saber que sus acciones serían lo que tenía en mente, él lo había propuesto después de todo, aun así, lograba sentirse como un niño pequeño que no hace más que esperar ansioso el momento exacto en cual la envoltura de su regalo que se rasga entre sus manos ansiosas con la esperanza de permitirle observar el interior de la caja que resguarda celosamente su obsequio.  
Cuando el momento llegó Yuno acomodó sus dedos rodeando y apretando la cadera estrecha de su amante, ayudándolo a bajar sobre su miembro. Era indescriptible la sensación que le generaba el recibimiento a ese lugar que había estado esperando se le permitiera la entrada. Más, era mucho más de lo que había estado esperando encontrar en él, había mucho más que las tiernas paredes de carne que lo abrazaban con fuerza a medida que entraba, más que la resbaladiza sensación por la lubricación que Asta le otorgó de antemano y que le facilitó el acceso; más que el grito de dolor y placer que salió de la boca del contrario, más que la manera en la que sus dientes se aferraron a su piel del hombro al tenerlo finalmente sentado sobre él, o sus dedos que apretaron tan fuerte las redondas y firmes nalgas. No podía siquiera saber si el corazón que latía desbocado era el suyo o el Asta; no, definitivamente no podía entender cómo es que en ese momento solo quería quedarse allí, aferrando cada parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo cálido al que se negaba rotundamente a dejarlo ir. Era uno con él, y la sensación más grande que le nacía no era solo el placer generado, había algo mucho más profundo, mucho más forme dentro de él, y se aferraría a ese sentimiento, porque nunca tuvo algo similar entre sus manos. Fue solo cuestión de darse un breve momento para intercambiar labios en un beso profundo y las embestidas dieron inicio.

Respiraba con dificultad, buscando aire entre suspiros y jadeos a la par del calor, temperatura aumentando y esas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente. Se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. No, nada de eso el cielo era paz infinita. Dudaba que nubes esponjosas y palacios flotantes se compararan con el orgasmo que acababa de sentir. Que más daba tener el rol de mujer en este encuentro, que importaba abrirse de piernas a su amante y gritar por su miembro. Nada ni nadie los observaba en esa noche bajo el cobijo de una luna creciente y una habitación obscura.

Sus dientes dejaron ir libre la piel que más tarde se tornaría rojiza e intentó de nuevo buscar su mirada al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras controlaba su respirar. Incapaz de soltarlo, incapaz de permitir que se apartara—. Yuno… ¿me quieres?  
Las manos del chico de ojos áureos recorrieron en una caricia cada una de las vértebras de su novio, buscando tranquilidad entre la curva de su cuello—. Lo hago. Es imposible para mi parar de quererte y lo besó.

 

—«¿Sabes algo Yuno? Para mí también era difícil parar de quererte. Y va a ser muy difícil parar incluso ahora.»

 

Era solo el apogeo de los primeros dos años de su relación, los rumores en ciudades pequeñas eventualmente comienzan a circular en cuanto se hace cada vez más difícil esconder algo como el amor que se profesan, los sitios que toman para encontrarse a solas dejan de ser discretos y no es que alguno de ellos quiera ser paranoico, sino que simplemente a veces se sienten acorralados. De pronto la única opción viable es concluir satisfactoriamente la preparatoria, no había de faltar demasiado para ello de todos modos. Una vez que no exista ningún otro freno entonces ambos podrán ir a la universidad, en una ciudad lejos de donde viven actualmente.

—¿Cuidarías de mí? —Preguntó Asta descansando su cabeza sobre el estómago de su pareja una de tantas tardes en su propia casa.  
—¿No puedes cuidar de ti mismo acaso, enano? —Inquirió enarcando una ceja aun sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su teléfono.  
—Puedo hacerlo. He mejorado mucho en clases después del primer año y seguramente podré hacer el examen para la universidad sin problemas —aseguró mirando ahora en dirección al techo de su habitación.  
—¿Realmente quieres que vivamos juntos? —Yuno por primera vez aparta la mirada del teléfono celular y presta atención al chico escandaloso que lo utiliza de almohada.  
—Quiero hacerlo, sería como estar casados —sonrió libremente cerrando los ojos confiando el sueño más grande con el que fantasea. Aunque no existiera una respuesta está seguro de que él también sonríe al pensar en un futuro prometedor como aquel.  
—Como si quisiera casarme con un idiota como tu —bromeó antes de golpear su hombro y que iniciara una pelea entre risas y uno que otro grito por parte de Asta queriendo reclamar.

 

En el último semestre dentro de la preparatoria hizo que las cosas terminaran poniéndose complicadas, había días que Yuno simplemente pasaba de él, no quería hablar o evitaba el motivo que pudiera traer detrás ese repentino aislamiento, al menos eso fue el inicio tiempo después terminó confesando que se venía obligado a verter su tiempo en actividades que William le encomendaba directamente de la iglesia a la que asistía y las excusas pronto se volvían un quebradero de cabeza para el chico bajito de ojos glaucos, que quería de verdad comprender a su pareja pero no era sencillo estar al tanto de la situación si la información no le era bien proporcionada.  
Una tarde se armó de valor para visitar la casa de Yuno, había conseguido al menos tener un ritmo de las cosas que tenía que hacer y sabía que a esa hora estaría disponible en casa, sin mencionar la ausencia de Vangeance, quizá no quería hablar últimamente porque se encontraba presionado al verlo estar en el portón de la escuela para ir por él y sin mencionar que tampoco quería quitarle tiempo siendo que posiblemente ambos llevaban prisa, sin embargo esperaba que se acabaran las excusas para huir, quería así fuese un par de minutos tan solo para saber cómo estaba. No era lo mismo tener tiempo junto a él que hablar simplemente por mensajes, los cuales Yuno parecía tener intenciones de responder siempre hasta el final del día con frases cortas, casi con desapego.

—Asta —el asombro que estaba impregnado en el rostro del alto chico de ojos ambarinos no tardó en mostrarse al encontrarse a su pareja en la puerta de su casa.  
—Yuno —saludó levantando una de sus manos—, no sé si estás ocupado, es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo y prefería que fuese en persona —el chico guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón mirando por el suelo antes de atreverse a regresarle una mirada. Estaba nervioso y decirlo estaba de más.  
—Pasa —le invitó moviéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso como mencionó, miró un momento hacia afuera y cerró la puerta antes de suspirar en cuando él hubo ingresado—. Sígueme —comenzó a andar por una escalera, sin mirar atrás ni siquiera para asegurarse de que estaba siguiéndolo como se lo pidió.  
—Tu casa sí que es elegante —el chico alto hizo una mueca y un sonido salió de su boca que bien podría ser interpretado como un “sí” y Asta no insistió más en sacar una banal conversación a costa de lo que miraba a su alrededor.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Le encaró después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas.  
—¿En serio? ¿No tienes una idea de qué? —La expresión del más bajo cambio y devolvió un poco ese mismo gesto estoico—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo últimamente? No sé si realmente pasa algo, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?  
Cruzó ambos brazos y negó con la cabeza—. No ha pasado nada. Solo he estado ocupado, William me ha pedido apoyo en algunas actividades del culto.  
—No tienes que mentirme, pasa algo más —insistió dando un paso frente a él.  
—Asta… —suspiró y dejó de intentar convencerlo, no era algo posible, sin mencionar lo terco que ese chico podía llegar a ser, por lo que intentó callarlo por otros medios. No quería ahondar en el tema, era difícil mencionarlo. Su mente se había vuelto estragos las últimas semanas mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta a toda esa diatriba.

Hacía también la misma cantidad de semanas que no tenían oportunidad de encontrarse a solas para poder probar sus labios, así que eso fue lo primero que hizo al abalanzarse sobre él, robando un beso que también llevaba tiempo ansiando demasiado. Ninguno siquiera había sido consiente de lo mucho que se habían echado de menos sino hasta que la intensidad con la que ambos se encontraban inmersos habló por ellos. El tono de sus toques dejó de ser discreto o calmo, la ropa sobrando como nunca entre ellos. Asta terminó colocándose encima de él y definitivamente gozó del cómo el cuerpo del chico más alto estando a merced de su voluntad, sus sentidos intensificándose al son de sus respiraciones y el martilleo pudiente de sus corazones que bombeaba sangre a un ritmo acelerado.  
El calor del verano los acompañaba al igual que el sonido de un ventilador pequeño que Yuno ya tenía encendido en la habitación antes de que el imperioso chico bajito llegase a hacer de las suyas.  
Pero la magia se rompió en un instante, desde que contempló golpes marcados en el cuerpo de Yuno cuando lo hizo sacarse la camiseta, después de luchar un poco sobre ello porque Yuno se resistía fervientemente; su rostro se volvió un poema de confusión, sus labios se entreabrieron para intentar decir algo, solo que la voz que llegó no fue la de Asta. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de que lo que estaba pasando. El chico de cabellos albinos lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe seco en la espalda al golpearse contra el suelo que hizo un sonido sordo.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa, tú, maldito enfermo desviado! —No fue hasta que esas palabras que fueron escupidas con odio por parte del padre adoptivo de Yuno que el calor que había estado acumulando bajó de manera súbita y sintió el frío helarle hasta la sangre.

Le arrojó la camiseta en la cara y le tomó del brazo con fuerza arrastrándolo hasta la entrada principal. Desde allí lo volvió a mirar de manera despectiva haciéndolo tropezar con el escalón de la entrada cayendo de costado contra el suelo. Aun así, él había soportado los tirones bruscos que dejarían moratones violáceos en sus brazos, tratando de unir piezas desde que observó marcas profundas de heridas en la piel de su novio.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad por el par de golpes que se había dado entre ese trato agresivo—. ¡No, no voy a irme, ¿qué le ha estado haciendo a Yuno?! —Gritó colérico, solo debía existir una razón detrás de todo. Ahora tenía sentido el comportamiento que él había adoptado.  
—Si no te vas de aquí de una buena vez llamaré a la policía. Ah, es cierto, eres hijo de dos oficiales, ¿no es así? Podría hablar con tus padres sobre lo mal que han hecho su trabajo como padres criando a un mocoso sin moral como tú —la amenaza vino acompañada de señalar el teléfono celular para convencerlo de que iba bastante en serio con sus palabras.  
—No… ¡no es cierto, quien no tiene moral es usted! ¡Tiene que dejar de lastimar a Yuno! —Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron en auténtico enojo, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Odiaba tanto que todos se refirieran a las personas que amaban de la manera que lo hacía él, de esa manera despectiva, odiaba tanto esas palabras.  
—Yuno solo ha estado purificando su cuerpo, después de haber sido manchado por un enfermo sin remedio como tú. Él aún tiene salvación, Dios tendrá misericordia una vez que supere esa enfermedad que seguramente tú le contagiaste —la mirada del hombre alto iba acompañada de signos de repudio por tener siquiera que sostener la mirada contra él.  
—No es una enfermedad —gruñó, con los labios fruncidos y cada vez costándole más el manejar lo enfadado que se sentía por ser agredido así.  
—He dicho ya que te largues de aquí. ¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a esta casa y tampoco vuelvas a intentar acercarte a Yuno! ¡Eres un tu quién tiene esos pensamientos y deseos porque has sido maldito por la mano del maligno! —Le apuntó de nuevo con ese gesto acusador, que solo alimentaba la furia en el más bajo.  
—No, ¡no es cierto! —Dio un paso al frente, pelearía por su orgullo y por el de su pareja, aún en contra del que se supone era su padre y debía comprenderlo y escucharlo.  
—Ríndete ya, Asta —el moreno apareció detrás de William sujetando su propio estómago, algo cohibido, pero con una mirada firme contra quien se supone era su pareja.  
—Yuno… —sintió frustración. Ese chico alto jamás se iba dejando vencer por otros, verlo doblegado o con esa intención de aceptar palabras como esas le hacía tener ese tipo de sentimiento de rabia e incomprensión por ese repentino cambio en su manera de pensar.  
—William tiene razón. Dejemos esto, es algo que solo hacen los enfermos, ven aquí cuando quieras encontrar una cura, el pastor Licht estará feliz de saber que también te interesa el curarte —sus palabras eran una cosa vacía, siquiera tenía la voluntad para mirarlo de frente como lo hacía cuando tenía una idea clara. Le lastimaba verlo así.  
—No, Yuno… —sus manos temblaron al igual que su corazón teniendo un vuelco por la incredulidad de las circunstancias.  
—Bien dicho, hijo. Ya lo escuchaste, muchacho, incluso Yuno quiere curarse y te ha perdonado por inducirlo a esto, solo debes buscar a Dios en tu corazón. El culto abrirá sus puertas para ti que buscas el perdón por tus pecados —el tono de molestia en el hombre parecía aún instalado en su voz, acompañado del orgullo al ver a Yuno y colocar una mano en su hombro.  
—No estoy enfermo… no es una enfermedad… —repitió en un intento más por convencerse a sí mismo de lo que acaba de escuchar, no podía simplemente aceptarlo.

De ellos no obtuvo nada más, lo dejaron ahí, con ese rostro compungido además de cerrarle la puerta, con la invitación abierta a que asistiera a su culto intentando buscar una cura. Que ridículo sonaba siquiera pensar que podría simplemente pasar de largo todo lo que albergó su corazón y hacerlo pasar por algo tan banal como un malestar estomacal que se iría una vez tratado con medicamentos y cuidados. Imposible pensar que Yuno mismo fuese quien le diría esos mismo a la cara. Quizá no lo había llamado enfermo como Vangeance, pero esas palabras no distaban mucho de serlo.  
Asta, abatido por el sentimiento de ser rechazado por su propia pareja, aunque a esas alturas siquiera podía seguir asegurando que aún sostenían una relación, no pudo permanecer más tiempo delante de esa casa. Recogió las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos de frustración pura, con el antebrazo y simplemente se marchó.

Su relación con Yuno a ese punto se encontraba fracturada y con signos de no poder encontrar manera de sanarla prontamente. Lo seguía encontrando en los pasillos de la escuela, pero no se dignaba a mirarlo, sus mensajes dejaron de ser respondidos. Fue cuestión de días cómo lentamente se consumió aquello que con esmero habían construido durante tanto tiempo, con paciencia y cariño.  
Las cosas claro está no eran favorables tampoco para Yuno. Tener que ignorar a Asta por lo que creía era el bien común. No es como que de verdad se tragara esas patrañas sobre estar enfermos o poseídos por un espíritu maligno de la homosexualidad, simplemente no quería que resultara dañado, quizá en el momento que pudieran escapar de ese pueblo, sería entonces el momento que serían libres de las cadenas que los obligaba a esconderse de cuando los señalaban por ser distintos. Pero no obstante William solo les pintó más trabas a sus planes, como el impedirle que se marchara a una ciudad más grande teniendo la oportunidad de quedarse a estudiar en la casa de estudios propia de esa pequeña ciudad. Poco a poco la desesperación lo fue consumiendo, aunado quizá al estrés, no soportar la culpa de sus acciones y tener que cargar con una limitada carta de opciones.

Solo se mencionó que Yuno estaba deprimido y lo supo ocultar muy bien. No dejó ninguna carta, no explicó tampoco sus motivos, detrás de semejante acción, pero si había alguien que comprendió bien. Alguien que supo interpretar su silencio y la despedida, ese era Asta. Comprendió entonces las miradas a lo lejos, donde parecía pedirle perdón, también noches donde hacía amago de escribir un mensaje que jamás concretó. Yuno se marchó en un solemne silencio, con un cuerpo mancillado a latigazos que prometían curar una enfermedad que nunca lo abandonó. Se marchó con las luces apagadas tocando sus labios, quizá deseando que el último de sus besos se quedara por siempre gravado a fuego en el corazón del hombre al que amó. Se marchó sufriendo de la ignorancia y la incomprensión.   
Nadie habló de eso. 

 

—«Grité tanto que desgarré mi garganta, si tan solo hubiese llegado a tiempo a ti o quizá si no hubiese ido a tu casa esa tarde, aún seguirías aquí, Yuno.»

 

—Dios padre, escucha mis rezos. Tú que eres infinito amor y todo lo perdonas. Perdona a William, creyó que lo que hacía era por el bien de Yuno… y recíbelo a él, en la gloria de tu infinita misericordia. Amén. 

 

Amén.

**Author's Note:**

> A mi partner, R.A. supongo que hace falta más variedad de esta ship y en general de este fandom.
> 
> Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


End file.
